A Full Fledge Saiyin!
by Lauren Williams
Summary: MT/P Pan used the Dragonballs to become a full saiyin. Mirai trunks shows up and they fall in love, Pan losses all her feeling for her trunks, how will he take it? *Completed*
1. The Wish

Ages:  
  
Trunks: 27  
  
Mirai Trunks: 26  
  
Goten: 26  
  
Bra: 16  
  
Pan (Before the hyperbolic time chamber): 16  
  
Pan (After the hyperbolic time chamber): 23  
  
  
  
Pan sat in her room thinking, was her Saiyin blood a good thing or a bad thing? She could not go super and than aggravated her to no end. Then and there she decided that she wanted to be a full Saiyin. She wanted to feel what it was like to the fullest. She would go on a Dragonball hunt in three days. Her parents would not be in; they had a trip to go on. It was set, she would become a full Saiyin and then asked Dende if she could use the hyperbolic time chamber to not only get older quicker but also get stronger.  
  
She was all ready, she had borrowed Bulma's Dragonball finder without her knowing and was on her way. It only took her three hours to find them all, after all she could fly and had the most advanced technology. She made her wish, "Eternal Dragon, grant me my wish, I wish to be a full Saiyin," she said, and then she felt an exhilarating feeling. Next thing she knew she had a tail and felt stronger than she had ever before. She decided to lower her ki to insure that no one found her before she was ready to explain herself.  
  
She flew to Dende's tower very quickly; she wanted to start training as soon as possible. She landed and Dende came out to ask what was wrong. "Silly Dende I was just wondering if I could use the hyperbolic time chamber?" Pan asked.  
  
"Why of course, why though?" he asked.  
  
"I want to become stronger, why does anyone else use the chamber?" she asked.  
  
"I do not know good come back. How long will you be in there?" he asked. (I know that they are really not suppose to be in there so long but thing is my story and she is going in for a while)  
  
"I would like to spend a week in there," she said boldly.  
  
"Oh you really are serious about getting stronger!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yep, see you in a week," she said running into the chamber, she was more than ready for this.  
  
One Week Later  
  
"Where is she, I haven't seen her in a long time!" Gohan yelled as he paced back and fourth at CC.  
  
"I am sure that she will be home soon, just calm down honey," Videl said trying to calm him down.  
  
Back at the tower  
  
Pan emerged from the tome chamber. She did not look much different, her hair had not grown but her body had. (Don't forget Pure Saiyins hair does not grow) She looked like a woman; after all she was seven years older.  
  
"Wow, Pan I can feel the difference in your strength, it is amazing!" Piccolo said as he approached her.  
  
"Guess what?" she said.  
  
"I despise guessing games," Piccolo said.  
  
Instead of telling him she just showed him, she easily went to super-Saiyin and then after some energy concentration she went to level two and three. It was amazing.  
  
"Pan what did you do in there?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"None of your business really but if you want to know really hard training," she said with a smile. Then she left just waving good-bye.  
  
She couldn't wait to tell her father and especially Vegeta! Little did she know they were already getting a surprise?  
  
Back at CC  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Hello," Bulma answered. "Oh my God Vegeta!" she yelled. (When ever my coach says Oh My God me and my friend go 'Yo don't be involving my hommie capital G' I do not know why I just told you that but I felt like it. Ok back to the story)  
  
Vegeta jumped thinking that there might be trouble but smiled a little at the sight that he saw. There was his future son, with his BAGS! "What do you want Trunks?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Trunks heard his name and snapped back into reality, had his father just called him by his name? "I well you see my mother is dead and I have nothing left in my time, I was wondering if I could stay here?" he asked.  
  
"Oh of course Trunks, honey, come in and make yourself at home, this is your home now. Here let me show you to your room, come with me," and with that Bulma led her son up the stairs and showed him to his room. After she was sure that he was settled they came back down stairs.  
  
Then the argument started again, where the HELL was Pan? And as if on cue Pan's ki became sensed. "Am I sensing things?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No there is someone outside!" Mirai Trunks said pointing out the window at the person that was approaching fast.  
  
Pan landed on the lawn, she couldn't wait to see there faces. She felt an extra ki though, it was like Trunks but stronger. "That's strange," she mumbled.  
  
Then he father came bursting out of the front door, following him was her mother, Bulma, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and a Trunks look-a-like. She walked right past her parents and the rest of them and walked right up to Mirai Trunks, "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Trunks, but you can call me Mirai Trunks," he said outstretching his hand.  
  
How will pan react, find out the next time I decide write! 


	2. The Training

Ok so I am back. I decided to write more:  
  
Pan shook his hand and while she did so she got a good reading on his true power. He was strong but not nearly as strong as she was. "Nice to meet you," she finally said.  
  
"Where have you been little girl," Gohan screamed. He was more than angry that his daughter had ignored him.  
  
"I went away training, wow you guys noticed I am proud of you," she said sarcastically. "I went in there to try out my new power," she said. It was then and only then that she let her tail fall out. She had it tied around her waist. (Not really tied like in a knot but it was wrapped around her waist)  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped, she was so much stronger, and she had a tail, what was going on here? Vegeta did something very strange and Pan just let him, he sniffed Pan! 'So is it true, did you really do it, and did you turn full Saiyin?' he asked her telepathically.  
  
'Yes I did Vegeta, and that is not all I also turned super-Saiyin when I was in the time chamber,' she told him back.  
  
'I see so why did you do it,' he asked.  
  
'I did it because I wanted to, I did not like being weaker than everyone else, I chose this with a lot of thought. Would you mind if I hit the road now, can you stall my parents? Maybe I will be by in the morning for a spar,' she said as she closed the link.  
  
Vegeta smirked, so he will be the first one to know her true power, 'I wonder if she is stronger than her father?' he thought.  
  
He tried to get the center of attention so she could escape. He did the only thing that would gain everyone's attention, he laughed. He did not enjoy the experience but as soon as Pan was out of sight he flew off to get out of there.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Bulma asked.  
  
"We have no idea," they replied.  
  
Pan got to her home very quickly, she went to bed right away, and she was a little tired. She easily woke up at three in the morning the next day. She decided that she was going to go train in the gravity room; she was not sure how much her body could take but wanted to find the true limits of her power.  
  
She started out in 500g. When that was not nearly enough she skipped the 600's and went right for the 700's. Then she started to train, by the middle of her work out she was up at the highest level that it could go at, 1000g.  
  
Mirai Trunks woke up to the gravity room on, he figured that it was his father but he did not feel his father's ki. He felt, he felt the girl from yesterday, she must have been tired because her ki signature was low. He decided to go and check it out.  
  
He threw on a training gi figuring that he could keep up with a girl if she was even alright. Was he ever wrong? He looked in to see her suspended in 1000 normal gravity. She was punching and kicking like crazy! But all of a sudden her body feel to the ground, she was unconscious.  
  
Trunks ran to the control panels and shut the machine down. Then she ran in to check on the girl. The place was a mess in there, broken bots everywhere! He looked over at the monitor, it she that she had been training for six hours! That means that she was here at . . . 3:15! He gently picked her up and brought her inside, it was then that he noticed that she had a tail.  
  
So she was part Saiyin, whose child though? 'Maybe Goku's and Chi-Chi's but I doubt it, well that leave my father or Gohan, but I did no know that he was married.' Trunks mind raced for answers. All of a sudden her power dropped again, he had to help her quickly, and maybe he could wake his mom. 'No she was up late she must be tired. Dad then,' his mind came to a conclusion. He raced up the stairs.  
  
He stood outside his father's room and raised his ki high. His father came running, "What is the problem brat?" he asked.  
  
"Remember the girl that I met yesterday?" he asked and Vegeta nodded his head. "Well she is unconscious on the floor in the living room," Trunks said.  
  
Will Pan be ok, find out next time I feel like writing! 


	3. The Spar

Will Pan be Ok? Find out now:  
  
Vegeta raced down the stairs with his future son. They found pan the same way that Trunks left her. Vegeta went over to her and shook her a little bit, she did not wake up. Then he went to the kitchen and came back with a small bean. "What is that dad?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"It is a senzu bean, it will raise her energy, and they did not have them in your time did they?" Vegeta said as he raised her head and out it in her mouth. Then with his hand he helped her chew it. She soon swallowed, and then her head shot up.  
  
"Where am I Vegeta?" she asked  
  
"You are at my house, what were you doing Pan?" Vegeta said.  
  
"I was training in the gravity room," she said.  
  
"Since 3:15 in the morning?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes I could not sleep, I had a lot of energy to burn," she said.  
  
"Oh I see, feeling any better?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes anyone up for a spar, I bet I can take you both," Pan said with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta returned the smirk and nodded, "Come brat we are going to fight Pan now," Vegeta said.  
  
"But dad she is a girl and two against one and . . ." but Mirai Trunks did not get too far because Pan Punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying across the room.  
  
Vegeta started to laugh, "Anymore words brat, now meet me in the gravity room in five minutes," he said. Pan followed him outside and into the gravity room. Then they both warmed up.  
  
Trunks was soon joining him, and with out much time after that a heavy super-Saiyin spar was going on. Pan had the upper hand because she could go super-Saiyin 3. She didn't though she decided to stay on one, she was wining anyhow.  
  
It was soon over, Pan let it end in a tie, and she did not want to turn into Vegeta's second obsession. Her grandfather, the only one who understood her, was his first. But he was dead now, she missed him very much.  
  
The other Trunks watched as his future self got closer to Pan then even he was. He loved her but was not ready to commit. He was just hoping that she would wait for him to be ready.  
  
Now he was wondering if he took to long to tell her, she looked like she liked Mirai Trunks better than him. "She would never do that would she?" he whispered.  
  
That night Pan was staying over the Briefs, Mirai Trunks asked her out to a club, she had accepted. She was in the mood for some fun she had spent seven years of her life training.  
  
Trunks did not look happy though, he found himself a girlfriend to go out with so he could keep an eye on her. He wanted to make sure that his future self did not try any moves on HIS girl.  
  
Goten tagged along as well because he wanted to make sure that his best friend did not get himself into trouble. He asked Bra to go with him and she accepted. Trunks knew that his best friend loved his sister but did not say anything.  
  
The night was on; Pan was ready for a night on the town. She let Bra dress her only Dende knows why. When she looked at herself in the mirror she screamed. "BRA WHAT IN DENDE'S NAME DID YOU DO TO ME." Bra smiled at her handy-work. Pan looked perfect; she wanted one of her brothers to go get her. And go get her TONIGHT.  
  
Pan was wearing little to nothing. She had a very short black skirt that hugged her hips tightly. Then she had on a light blue tub-top, which also was snug to her body. On the front it said, "Don't touch me I am a real Bitch." (I don't know fashion so kill me. I hate to shop what can I say?)  
  
When she walked down the stairs both of the Trunks's mouths dropped open.  
  
"Pan you look beautiful," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Thank you," she replied in a sweet voice.  
  
Goten nudged Trunks, "Yes you do look good," he mumbled. How did his future self be so nice and straight forward?  
  
"Thanks you both of you," she said, then she looped arms with Mirai Trunks and they proceeded to the night club. They went to a club that was friendly because bra couldn't drink. (Don't forget that ever since Pan's training she was 23, Bra is still 16. Mirai Trunks is 26 and so is Goten. Then the other Trunks is 27 years old.)  
  
They arrived at the club at eight. Mirai Trunks promised to stay sober so everyone that was allowed to drink could freely. "That was nice of you but why did you do it. Bra can't get drunk, she is under aged," Pan whispered to him.  
  
"I do not really like to drink, what about you?" he asked.  
  
"It will really be my first time since the only reason that I am this old is because I trained in the hyperbolic Time chamber. So I will try it but most likely I will be with you most of the night," she said with a smile.  
  
"What about Trunks and Goten?" Mirai trunks asked.  
  
"We will have to pull them out of the bar, they are going to be really drunk," Pan said with a laugh.  
  
"Really and how would you know that?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"Well my father has had to bail my uncle out so many times at like 4 in the morning, because they were way to drunk to even say where they lived," she said with a giggle, Trunks laughed as well.  
  
"So Trunks, got a girlfriend?" Pan asked.  
  
"No in my timeline all the girls my age were mostly dead, what about you?" he said.  
  
"Nope, I am not girly enough for anyone, I do more things with the guys than with the girls, and I am the only girl Saiyin that even cares about fighting. I love to fight but every one is afraid that they will hurt me so no one will spar with me. That is why I am glad that you did today," Pan said.  
  
"Glad I could be of service," Trunks said with a laugh.  
  
'This is going to be a very enjoyably night,' Pan thought to herself.  
  
SSSSOOOOO what did ya think I want ten reviews before I write more. Lauren. 


	4. The Nightclub

OK Fanfiction.net is down right now. So I am writing up a storm. Here is the next chapter. Last time Pan and Mirai Trunks were getting closer in the bar. Trunks seems so be angry at himself for getting to Pan before he could.  
  
An hour later  
  
Goten was hitting on some biker-dude and Pan and Mirai Trunks just watched and laughed. "Uncle Goten I think that it is time that you leave this nice MAN alone," she said emphasizing the man part.  
  
"Oh Pan you are no fun are you?" Goten hiccupped. Just then the man that Goten was hitting on found an interest in Pan.  
  
"Hay Babe wants to ditch this drunken fool and go with me?" he asked. Pan was taken back, was this guy hitting on her?  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked. She was stunned, she couldn't even move.  
  
"I said lets go," he said grabbing her hand. She would have screamed but she couldn't she couldn't even make a move.  
  
Goten watched, he couldn't comprehend what the guy was doing, he decided to go and find Trunks. He always knew what to do; he would help Pan if she needed it. (Goten you drunken fool)  
  
Goten walked right up to Mirai trunks who was tried to pry Trunks off of the lady bartender. "Heey Truunks Penny Neades Yuer Helf now," he slurred out as best as he could.  
  
Mirai Trunks took in what he said and then it snapped. "Pan is in trouble and she needs help, got ya, will you get Trunks off this lady?" He asked as he whizzed past him and for Pan.  
  
Pan was being pulled out the door, why couldn't she get free, let alone move. Then it snapped he had drugged that last Long Island Iced Tea that she had. "Damn," she muttered.  
  
She closed her eyes, she did not want what was coming but she knew that she could not stop him. Just as he was going to pull her into a dark ally she felt Mirai Trunks's ki. She felt herself being let go, then she was falling to the ground. Just as she was about to him Mirai Trunks caught her. "Pan, Pan can you here me?" he asked.  
  
"Mirai Trunks, I can't move," she said. She felt stupid, here she was a full Saiyin and she couldn't even stand!  
  
"It's ok Pan, you will be ok, let's go and drag your uncle, Trunks, and Bra out of there. Trunks's date has already left him for another guy; it shouldn't be all that hard. Come on I will carry you," Trunks said picking Pan up.  
  
They soon collected Trunks and Goten, Pan was being carried by Mirai Trunks and Bra had Goten over her back. Trunks was amazingly sober enough to fly. This had to be the worst night of Pan's Saiyin life. She snuggled up to Trunks's chest she soon fell asleep.  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled, she looked like an angel, and he was beginning to fall in love with her. No he couldn't it would be too weird, him, her and his younger sensei? No way, he had to find a way to; oh hell he was going to follow his feeling. He might have to talk to his father about this feeling.  
  
He landed outside of capsule corp. only to be attacked by his mother and father. Mostly his father, "Princess are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes daddy but I think that Trunks and Goten are drunk. And Pan can't move," Bra said. Pan, who had just woken up, wish that she had not, she was already embarrassed enough.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow at this. "Pan are you ok?" he asked quietly.  
  
'Yes Vegeta, I will be fine, I was just drugged,' she told him telepathically.  
  
'Are you sure, Saiyins might have some weird side effects to this drug, do you want me to get the woman to check you out,' Vegeta asked her back.  
  
'No let her go to sleep, after some good sleep I will be fine,' Pan said.  
  
"Mirai Trunks can you bring me to bed?" she asked.  
  
"Yes of course," he said as he walked in with her snuggled close to him. He out her on her bed and pulled the covers up. "Good-night," he whispered as she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning things did not get better. Pan woke up feeling rather groggy. To make things worst she couldn't move still. "Help," she called out. Who do you think came in, well Mirai Trunks.  
  
"What is wrong Pan?" he asked.  
  
"I, I still can't move," she said, now she was getting scared.  
  
"It's ok, shhh, I will get my mother ok?" he asked her. She shook her head a little bit; the he helped her lay back down and ran for his mother.  
  
Mirai Trunks and Bulma returned in a matter if minutes. "Pan can you here me" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes Bulma I can't move though," she said.  
  
"Ok there might just be some altercations because you are a Saiyin sure that I can fix the. Trunks, honey, please step outside," she told him. He did as told. Bulma ran many test and spent the next hour in her lab.  
  
Finally she came out. "Mom, what did you find?" he asked.  
  
"I was right there were some complications since she is a Saiyin, if I give her this shot she will be fine," Bulma said holding up the needle.  
  
"Great lets go," Trunks said excitedly.  
  
"There is only side-effect though, if I give this to her it will take her body four days to heal. In those four days she will not be able to move at all," she said.  
  
"Well then what is the problem, you are home?" he asked.  
  
"Well honey to tell you the truth I will not be home, you see Me, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, and Bra have a meeting for CC in California. That is one of the reasons that pan I staying here in the first place. So I will not be home for the next week. That would of course put your father in control, unfortunately o don't that that he will feed her, he won't even feed himself," she said with a giggle.  
  
"That's ok mom, I can take care of Pan. I already know how to cook," Mirai Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"Of that would be great honey, lets go tell Pan the good news," Bulma said. Then she hugged her son tightly.  
  
Pan was thrilled to say the least, she thanked Trunks numerous times. She would be able to move in five days. She let Bulma give her the medicine and then she went to sleep.  
  
A Week with Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Mirai Trunks, will pan survive? 


	5. How she feels

Ok I am back. Here is the story, last time Mirai Trunks agreed to stay by Pan's side until the medicine worked and she would be able to move again. Wasn't that nice of him?  
  
Pan woke up three hours later, her Saiyin appetite was calling out for food. "Mirai Trunks?" she called out.  
  
"I am right here Pan," he said.  
  
Pan looked up and there he was he had been sitting by her side ever since she fell asleep.  
  
"I am kind of hungry," she said with the son smile.  
  
"Sure I will go cook some dinner for you," he said. He left, Pan did not want to see him go but she was also hungry. She wished that she could sit up, but she couldn't even move her little finger. Her faced moved into a scowl, this was very uncomfortable.  
  
Trunks walked by the room that Pan was staying in, he felt bad that she couldn't move for four days. He looked in and did not see his future but younger self by her side like he had been for the last three hours. Instead he saw Pan struggling to get up.  
  
"Trunks?" she asked  
  
"Yes," he said as he made himself visible.  
  
"Could you help me, I can't sit up," she said.  
  
"Sure Panny," he said helping her up to a sitting position.  
  
"Thanks Trunks," she said and just as he was about to leave she asked, "Why don't you like yourself?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked  
  
"Why don't you like Mirai Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking, I do not dislike him," he said which was not entirely a lie; he hated him, not disliked hated.  
  
"Ok good cause I like both of you and it would be weird if you too hated each other. Although I do not think that Mirai Trunks could bring himself to hate anyone, right?" she asked with a smile  
  
"No of course not," Trunks gritted through his teeth.  
  
"Didn't think so," she said and then he left. Not too long after Mirai Trunks came in.  
  
"I made a lot of soup so if you are still hungry tell me," he said as he spooned some in. Pan felt so weak as he did so, would she have to stay in this bed all four days?  
  
"Mirai Trunks, do you think that after dinner I could go downstairs and watch some TV with you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes of course," he said feeding her more.  
  
It took about an hour to eat because Pan was slow, and Mirai Trunks had to feed her and then eat himself but it was soon done.  
  
"Let's go," Mirai Trunks said picking her up and leaving her room. He walked downstairs where Trunks and Bra were already watching TV. Goten was where else but in the kitchen. They could tell by the sound that Vegeta was still training.  
  
"Hi guys," Pan said weakly. They all looked up Bra's smile lit up.  
  
"Pan how are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Well I am still weak from the medicine and I can't move, what do you think?" Pan said sarcastically.  
  
Mirai Trunks sat her down and sat next to her. "Comfortable?" he asked.  
  
"Yes thank you," she said. Trunks held back a growl, how dare he. He was steeling his own girl.  
  
They watched until Bra and Pan fell asleep. Then Mirai Trunks picked pan up and brought her to her room. Trunks picked up his sister and brought her to her room. The he and Goten went to bed.  
  
Mirai Trunks laid her down and then went to go and sleep on the recliner. "Goodnight Pan," he whispered as he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Mirai Trunks woke up early, he had to cook, his older self had no clue how to, Goten, well don't leave him in a kitchen alone, then there is Bra. Had to have taken after her mother. Last but not least his good old dad lets not go there, he never even showed interest in cooking so if he could cook no one would know.  
  
He cooked there whole supply of eggs, all three-hundred and seventy-five. Then he must have cooked about eighty-nine hundred pieces of bacon and he had about thirty gallons of orange juice. He just set everyone else's food out and he took Pan and his own to her room.  
  
When he got there she was already awake just looking up at the sky? Why, he had not clue.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"OK then here we have scrambled eggs and bacon and orange juice," he said.  
  
"Yummy," she said acting like a two year old.  
  
As they ate a certain Saiyin Prince coming in ready for breakfast. What he saw made him jump. Who in Dende's name had prepared all this food?  
  
He was not one to argue about food though and soon dug in to the side that he always sat on. He filled himself and was amazed that he did not eat all of it. Next he went into the shower and back to more training.  
  
Goten and Trunks woke up next, they ran downstairs as soon as there noses caught the smell of food. The stuffed their faces until they couldn't eat anymore. There was a little left for bra, just the right amount.  
  
The two boys decided to go look for some girls at the mall. 'I hope that this gets my mind off of Pan,' Trunks thought as they blasted off.  
  
Bra was the last to wake and was glad that all the Saiyins and demi-Saiyins had left her some food. She ate quickly and then went to go and meet Marion at the mall.  
  
Now that leaves Pan, Mirai Trunks, and Vegeta in the house all alone.  
  
"Mirai Trunks you should get out, have some fun," Pan tried to persuade him. He looked as if he was having no fun with her, after all she couldn't move.  
  
"No pan I like it here, right here with you," he said patting her on the head.  
  
"Why are you so nice, Trunks here is nothing like you?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well pan the only explanation that would make sense is the fact that I was raised by Bulma and you father. Your Trunks in this timeline was raised by Vegeta, now that has to be hard on a kid," he said looked into space.  
  
"You ok?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yea I am just thinking about my mom," Trunks said.  
  
"Is she . . . ya know?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yep but she lived her life to the fullest even if the androids tried to ruin her life, she just wouldn't let them. She was such an amazing woman," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Pan said quietly.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For bringing up a tough subject, I know that I hate it when people talk about my grandfather because I miss him so much that it hurts," Pan said.  
  
"I know that nothing that I did altered her life in anyway that would make me regret anything, as for your Grandfather well he died for a noble cause," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"I know but I miss him so much," Pan said as she started to Cry. Mirai Trunks picked her up and let her cry into his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta was going to bet some more food when he heard someone crying, he went upstairs and saw his future son holding Pan and letting her cry to him.  
  
'My brat blew it, this future brat is so much nicer to Pan, it is easily showed that I did not raise him' Vegeta thought with a smirk.  
  
Poor pan, what did I do to her? Well nothing really yet. More to come soon. Next time that I write. 


	6. Vegeta tell all

Well here is the next chapter and I will not write again until I get 30 reviews. GOT IT? I want more review!! Anyway here is the next chapter:  
  
"Thanks Mirai Trunks," Pan sniffled.  
  
"I will always have two shoulders come to me when ever you need to borrow one," he said. Then he laid her back down on the bed.  
  
'Father you can stop watching me,' Mirai Trunks said telepathically to Vegeta who still not had left his spot outside the door.  
  
'Fine brat but don't forget your older self is also in love with her, you and him will have to talk about this,' he said and then he left.  
  
'My older self loves Pan? Do I love Pan?' he though. Pan noticed that he looked out of though again.  
  
"Mirai Trunks?" she said.  
  
"Pan I have a question, and don't hate me if this comes out really wrong, but what kind of feelings do you have for me?" he asked.  
  
Pan choked on her saliva or something, what had he just asked her? (I couldn't think of anything for her to choke on)  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked helping her sit up.  
  
"Yea, hold on did you just ask me what my feelings are for you?" she asked.  
  
"A . . . No I asked you what you thought of the other me, yea that is what I asked yea," he said sounding way too unsure for Pan.  
  
"Ok ya know what, you and yourself are both terrible liars ok, so why not tell me what ya really said," Pan said. How could he lie to her like that, it really made her angry.  
  
"Ok I did ask you what you thought of me," he said letting his head droop.  
  
Pan whished that she could have picked his head up and kissed him but she couldn't.  
  
"Trunks, a, Mirai Trunks, listen I do not know how to say this . . ." she said.  
  
"Listen I understand if you do not like me but please just tell it to me straight," he said.  
  
"I don't even know any other way to phrase this but I love you," she said.  
  
Trunks's Face lit up, "Can you just repeat that?" he asked.  
  
"Mirai Trunks, I love you," she said, she wished that she could have jumped into his arms but she couldn't.  
  
As if Trunks could read her thought he picked her up and hugged her, and then with out warning he kissed her. She leaned in and kissed back. "And I you," he whispered.  
  
"Pan listen to me, I love you and I always will, now I am kind of tired, two days down, two more to go, then this will be a much better relationship," Mirai Trunks said, he snuggled up to Pan and fell asleep.  
  
Trunks and Goten came home to find the house quite. "Wonder where everyone is," trunks said.  
  
"Yea at least Pan should be here," Goten said.  
  
"What, Mirai Trunks wouldn't have left her would he?" Trunks asked in a panic.  
  
"No according to Gohan he is way to kind and caring," Goten said as they ran up the stairs.  
  
When Trunks got to the room he stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell is going on?" he asked his clueless friend.  
  
"I think that Pan is sleeping and she is sleeping in Mirai Trunks's arms, right. Or no is it a trick question?" Goten asked scratching the back of his head. (I am so mean to him!)  
  
"How dare he Pan is mine!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"You did not mark her brat, according to Saiyin rules she is free," Vegeta said from behind them.  
  
"What are you trying to tell me dad?" Trunks said regretting the answer that he was going to get.  
  
"It means brat, that she is up for grabs and it looks as if he grabbed her," Vegeta said. He almost felt sorry for his son, almost.  
  
"No, he wouldn't, would he?" Trunks gasped, he did not mean for it to go to far with the two of them. He did not want Pan to fall in love with someone else.  
  
"I told him to talk to you about it but I am afraid that it matters and all comes down to who Pan wants," Vegeta said.  
  
"And by the look of it she wants Mirai Trunks," Goten said.  
  
"Shut up," both father and son said.  
  
"Fine then I will have to do something about that," Trunks said.  
  
"Be careful, Mirai Trunks has trained way more than you because he does not go out on the silly dates that you do, he has trained all his life," Vegeta said.  
  
"Sound like you," Goten said pointing to Vegeta.  
  
"I thought that we told you to shut up Goten," Trunks said, and then he turned to his dad and got serious, "Dad I want you to train me and get me stronger, if this comes down to a fight I will win." He said reassuring not only himself but the others.  
  
"I will not go easy on you brat," Vegeta said.  
  
"I understand," Trunks said. 'Pan please don't forget about me,' he said.  
  
What did ya think; don't forget I want 30 reviews before I will write again. Would I do it, well lets just say I got pushed on the basketball court today and I growled at the girl. ( I do not kid around about this kind of thing. 


	7. Vegeta's Training

Ok here it goes, thank for the reviews, I told you that I was stubborn but because of some persuasion from Yue's lover I decided that I could break down just this once.  
  
"One more thing brat," Vegeta said.  
  
"What dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Don't drive the Mirai brat away he is the only one that can cook for the time being," Vegeta said.  
  
"Sure dad," Trunks said before turning to his best friends and partner in crime.  
  
"I need you as well Goten; I need you to get me off of girls so that I can settle down after I beat the jerk Mirai Trunks," Trunks said sincerely.  
  
"Sure," Goten said, his best friends was serious about this wasn't he?  
  
For the last two days that Pan had top be bed ridden Trunks and Vegeta trained almost all day and part of the night and Mirai trunks was on Pan's hand and feet.  
  
Little did Trunks know that all the time that he was spending with his father was not doing him any good. Mirai Trunks and Pan were bonding slowly.  
  
Finally the day came in which the medicine was done curing Pan and she would no longer be co-dependent. She woke up that morning and stretched for the first time in five days.  
  
She looked over and smiled, there was her knight in shining armor sleeping like a little baby. She smiled and mouthed 'I love you'. Then she got out going and getting something to eat. She was starving.  
  
She went downstairs and made a huge Chi-Chi five star breakfast, she knew just how much food that she needed to cook. Two Saiyins, and three half- Saiyins was the equivalent of about an army of five-hundred or so.  
  
She smiled and whistled as she cooked, she was living up the ability to walk. After she put places out for the others she decided to bring Mirai Trunks his food like he had for her.  
  
When she got up there she put him in the bed that she had been sleeping as gently as possible as to not wake him. Then she sat in the chair that he had for the past four days and ate her breakfast.  
  
Once the smell of food caught Mirai Trunks's nose he shot up. He looked up and saw Pan eating like nothing had happened in the past four days, except the love, the love was still there. "Good morning, my love," he purred.  
  
"Good morning to you to, I made breakfast, Chi-Chi quality," Pan said smiling. Trunks sat up and gladly ate the wonderful smelling breakfast in front of him.  
  
By the time that he was done so was Pan, and she was aching for a good spar. Only one problem where were they going to spar, Vegeta and trunks seemed to be using the Gravity room every moment that they could.  
  
"I know I'll call Vegeta and Trunks for breakfast and we will use it then. Don't worry I will take it easy on you," he said seductively.  
  
"Vegeta, Trunks I made breakfast," Pan said in the intercom.  
  
"Ok we will be right out Pan," she heard Vegeta call out. Then the door opened and they ran out. Pan caught a glimpse of Trunks he did not look to good, he looked a bit sickly. She brushed off the thought and went to go and get Mirai Trunks.  
  
They spared and Pan kept it on level one for the spar, it felt good for her to be moving around again. When they finished Vegeta pulled trunks back into the Gravity room.  
  
"Mirai Trunks, have you noticed how Vegeta has been training Trunks lately?" She asked Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Yea, he has been training with him non-stop," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
The rest of the day went as the following, Trunks and Vegeta trained non- stop not even for lunch. Goten ate about the whole food supply so Mirai Trunks and Pan went out shopping.  
  
At the store they had some trouble. "Well let's see I have about four thousand dollars, which should feed us for the week right?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yea I would say, man Saiyins can be expensive," Mirai Trunks mentioned. Pan laughed.  
  
"I wonder if there is enough food in the store?" pan asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Excuse me miss but did you just ask if my store had enough food?" The manager asked from behind a pile of strained peas. (I hate those, they are baby food right?)  
  
"Yes, but you see I am feeding well to round it off, five-hundred people," she said.  
  
He face faulted. "What!!!!" he yelled which got the attention of well, everyone.  
  
"Sir you are making a seen in your own store," Pan said trying to calm the man.  
  
The manager looked them over, and then he looked scared. "Oh my God I am so sorry Mr. Briefs, let me help you shop, give me your list I will do it for you. Please forgive me, I did not mean to yell at your girlfriend, wife whatever she is," the man just kept mumbling on.  
  
"Trunks he thinks that you are Trunks, the president of Capsule corp." Pan whispered to him.  
  
"Oh well I can see how he could mess that up I am like his twin," he whispered back.  
  
"Listen sir that is ok, just let us finish our shopping and we will leave, forgetting about that whole thing," Mirai trunks said.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Briefs, I am very grateful," the man said running away.  
  
"Man that was really weird, poor Trunks he must hate it when he goes shopping," Pan said.  
  
"My mother says that he never does go shopping," Mirai Trunks said. Pan laughed, he was right Trunks was like a spoiled brat.  
  
It took them two hours but they finished the shopping, then they had to carry all the food home, they put it into capsules and took off.  
  
When they arrived home Trunks and Vegeta were still at it so Mirai Trunks helped Pan out all the stuff away. Then they cooked dinner together.  
  
"Vegeta, Trunks dinners ready," Pan said through intercom.  
  
"We will not be eating tonight Pan," Vegeta said. It was obvious that he was straining, what was going on in there.  
  
"Are you sure, me and Trunks made a really nice dinner together," Pan said. In the background someone screaming, it must have been Trunks.  
  
"Is everything ok in there?" she asked.  
  
"Yes brat, now leave," Vegeta spat at her.  
  
"Fine," Pan said and turned to leave.  
  
Mirai trunks, Pan and Goten ate alone that night. "Does anyone know what the hell is going on?" Pan finally asked at dinner.  
  
"What are you talking about Pan?" Goten asked trying to act stupid. (Oh ya he was not acting, ha, ha)  
  
"Come on uncle Goten, you are a horrible liar," Pan said.  
  
"I do not know anything Panny, really," he said. This was not to far from the truth.  
  
"Well something is up because it is not normal for Saiyins to skip a meal," Pan said.  
  
"What Trunks is not coming to eat?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yea and I am getting worried," Pan said. "Trunks did not look to good this morning when he went to eat breakfast," she added.  
  
"Did you notice anything in his eating habits?" Goten asked.  
  
"I did not watch me and Mirai Trunks used the Gravity room to spar," Pan said feeling guilty.  
  
"Pan this is not your fault," Mirai Trunks said trying to make her feel better.  
  
"H just seems so out of it, I do not blame myself though," Pan said.  
  
"Ok, now I think that it is getting late, it is already 11 lets clean up and go to bed," Mirai Trunks said and Goten nodded to agree.  
  
It took them about one hour to clean up because Goten kept dropping Bulma's plates.  
  
"Good night Mirai Trunks," Pan said as she went to her room.  
  
"Night Panny," he said closing his door, they were both so tired that as soon as there heads hit the pillow they were out.  
  
IN THE GRAVITY ROOM  
  
"Dad, I can move," Trunks gritted through his teeth.  
  
The gravity was set to 700g. Trunks was pushed to the ground, the fact that he was starving did not help.  
  
"Don't complain brat, now three hundred more push-ups and then you can get three hours of sleep before the training starts all over again. If you do not go fast enough then you will not get Breakfast," Vegeta threatened. Trunks peeled himself off the floor and started his push-ups. 'This is for you Pan,' he thought.  
  
See Trunks is not all that bad. In was kind of torturing him, no food and hard training. *Laugh's evilly* he will pay for what he has done to Pan. I will write again soon. Lauren. 


	8. Bonding complete

Last time: Trunks peeled himself off the floor and started his push-ups. 'This is for you Pan,' he thought. That is what happened last time anyway here is the next chapter!  
  
Vegeta watched his son, he felt sorry for him. 'He has no clue that he will never win her does he. Even if he does beat the Mirai brat Pan will never love him that way that she did, my son blew it,' he thought.  
  
"Three-hundred," Trunks said before collapsing on the ground of the Gravity room unconscious.  
  
"Weak brat," Vegeta spat out, he contemplated bringing Trunks to his bed but then brushed the thought off. A night in intense Gravity would either strengthen the brat or kill him, no loss for Vegeta.  
  
He left the Gravity room running and an unconscious Trunks in it.  
  
Vegeta was soon asleep; it was then that Pan shot up. She had a bad dream and was shaken a bit. She soon went back to bed but she had a bad feeling about it.  
  
Pan woke up really early the next morning, she had trouble sleeping the night before and figured that waking up early couldn't hurt her.  
  
She was on her way the kitchen, the first place Saiyins go when they wake up, when she noticed that the Gravity room was still on.  
  
"Enough is enough, I want to know what the hell is going on," she said.  
  
"Trunks, Vegeta open up in there," she called over intercom.  
  
No answer  
  
"Come on guys I know you are in there I can feel your ki trunks you can't hide it from me," Pan said getting irritated.  
  
She had to admit Trunks ki was low but maybe he was just trying to hide it from her and was not doing a very good job at it.  
  
"I will break down the God damn door," Pan said.  
  
Still no answer, what the hell is going on?  
  
Pan broke down the door with ease. There she found Trunks very unconscious and very weak. "Trunks?" he gasped and ran to him. The first thing that she did her father had taught her, she checked for his pulse. She held her breath till she found one.  
  
"Ok now Trunks I need you to wake up, come on buddy," she said quietly shaking him very gently as if he would break if she shook too hard.  
  
He showed no sign of waking, "Trunks, how did you get so weak?" she asked.  
  
"It has to be the rigorous training that Vegeta has been putting him through," Mirai Trunks said from behind her.  
  
"Mirai Trunks help me please, I can't wake him," Pan pleaded.  
  
"Oh of course," he said kneeling down next to her. (He is so kind and considerate) "Ok now lets get him out of this intense gravity, then we can worry about his wounds," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Ok," Pan said lifting Trunks up softly. "Why did Vegeta do this to him?" Pan asked.  
  
"I would have to say it is my fault," Mirai Trunks said his emotionless face not moving.  
  
"What do you mean?" Pan asked.  
  
"Well you see, I think the whole reason that Trunks went into training status is because of me," Mirai trunks said looking Pan Dead on in the face.  
  
"And explanation would be nice," she said nicely.  
  
"Well I have a feeling that you loved Trunks before I showed up," he said and smiled when he saw Pan blush.  
  
"Well you see, I think that ever since you and I have gotten closer and you know admitted our love for each other," he said and now it was his turn to blush.  
  
"Yea and why did Trunks try to kill himself?" Pan asked, she was not catching on.  
  
"You know it is hard to believe that you are Gohan's daughter sometimes," he said.  
  
"Ya, ya that is what everyone says now on with it," she said.  
  
"Ok so in an alternate universe maybe he might have loved you back, don't yell at me yet, and for this reason he started to hate me for being so honest with you. You see maybe he was just afraid of commitment, it might have even scared him," trunks said. He knew all this was true, he could feel it in his older self.  
  
"Anyway, I have a feeling that my father was also in on this. He most likely told my older self that he had to fight me for you like you were property," he said with a sigh. "Anything for fight huh dad," he whispered.  
  
Pan was shocked; Trunks had done all this for her? She looked deep into her heart and frowned.  
  
"Mirai Trunks the love that I once had for him is gone," she said solemnly.  
  
"I could see that," he said to her.  
  
"Is there anyway to stop this?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know I guess that it can be a simple as you telling him to as difficult as me claming you," he said.  
  
"Claiming me?" she asked.  
  
"Yea you know like marking you," he said blushing obviously.  
  
Pan blushed, "How do you mark someone?" she asked, she knew but she wanted him to explain it to her.  
  
"Well a you know, I guess they start kissing and then the male advances and bites the female. Then I guess that the female returns the favor," Trunks said becoming a very ripe tomato.  
  
"There is no reason for you to continue to explain all this to me I know," she said with a smile.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot, I don't know if red looks good with my hair," he said.  
  
"I know but I think that it makes you look cute," she said kissing him. All of a sudden Mirai Trunks's Saiyin instincts kicked in and he started to kiss Pan down the side of her neck. Pan was confused but let her Saiyin instincts take over as well and let him.  
  
The next thing Mirai Trunks knew he was biting her on her neck. Pan did not know why but he found himself also digging her canines into the warm flesh on his neck.  
  
"Mirai Trunks I think that we have to stop before we can't control ourselves, I mean we do have to attend to Trunks," she said pointing to the unconscious Trunks that laid on the ground next to them.  
  
"Man he ruins all of my fun," Mirai Trunks pouted but then snapped out of it. His hand moved over to the bite mark on his neck, "Oh this is going to be just peachy to explain," he giggled.  
  
"Yea that's what you think just wait until my father sees this, he is going to go ballistic. I have a feeling that Trunks will also not take it to good," she mentioned.  
  
"Yea I think you are right, he is going to be pissed off," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
~Hay look what I can do~ Pan said telepathically.  
  
~Wow I can do it too, cool~ Trunks replied.  
  
~Ok enough of the fun stuff lets attend to Trunks~ Pan said.  
  
"Yea let's," Trunks said breaking the link.  
  
They cleaned him up and Mirai Trunks started to bandage him up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I always liked Mirai Trunks so that is why he gets pan!!! 


	9. Review this chapter of else!!!!!!^_^

OK, I know that this is not a chapter but I need you opinion. Should I make the regular Trunks a real jerk and ass hole or should I make him understanding, help me please. I won't be back until Sunday so you have time to think about it but please give me your opinion  
  
Always Lauren 


	10. Dende's day

OK I know that I have not done much lately but I have been busy!! My basketball tournament is over and we faired ok, we won two out of three games. Enough about me, now back to the story:  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Mirai Trunks took only five minutes to bandage Trunks up. Then he put him in his bed, "Listen me, I want you to understand something, I love Pan with all my heart and I would die for her," he whispered to his unconscious self.  
  
He went back down stairs to meet up with Pan in the kitchen. They both cook a huge breakfast knowing that with Trunks out of commission Vegeta would stop to eat again. Vegeta came wearily down the stairs, "What smells good brats?" he asked.  
  
"Well Vegeta, we have bacon, eggs, and toast, but you only get some if you answer my question," Pan said.  
  
"What would that question be Brat?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Why did you leave Trunks to die in the gravity room, that's all," Pan said not picking her head up from what she was doing.  
  
"He needs to be stronger, I bet you know why to," Vegeta said taking a seat.  
  
"Yes and I will tell him the same thing that I am about to tell you when he wakes up. I am not a possession I am my own person, I can not be won. I have made my decision, I love Mirai Trunks and he loves me as well, he claimed me and there is nothing that Trunks can go to break our bond," Pan said.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "You really are a Saiyin," he said simply.  
  
"Huh?" Pan asked.  
  
"Spoken like a true Saiyin and I mean that, only a true Saiyin could say those words with out flinching," Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh ok," Pan said setting out his plate it was full of food.  
  
The two Saiyins and one demi-Saiyin ate in piece until Goten woke up.  
  
"Oh my Dende, did you see Trunks, Vegeta what the hell did you do to him?" Goten yelled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Dende's look out  
  
Why does everyone involve me?" Dende screamed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Calm down uncle Goten, Trunks is going to be just fine, he needs sleep and your loud mouth is going to wake him up," Pan said. Goten smiled the Son grin and then sat down and ate with them.  
  
Some where in California that morning  
  
"AAAHAAHHHHHHHH" Gohan screamed as he was jolted out of bed.  
  
"What is it honey?" Videl asked from beside him.  
  
"Our daughter has bonded with Briefs blood," he said.  
  
Videl's hand roamed over to the bite mark on her neck, "Who?" she asked.  
  
"Mirai Trunks," Gohan said.  
  
"Well at least he respects her unlike that other Trunks," Videl said putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.  
  
"I hope that you are right Videl," Gohan said as he started to drift back off to sleep.  
  
"I am I always am," she whispered before she went to sleep.  
  
Back at CC at 8:00pm  
  
"Mirai Trunks are you prepared to take on my dad?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes," he said looking up at the stars.  
  
"That is so sweat of you," Pan said kissing him.  
  
"Let's go inside it looks as if it is going to rain," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"Ok," Pan said, they had been sitting on the roof looking up at the stars. They got inside and Pan and Mirai Trunks went to sleep.  
  
That night Pan was plagued with a very bad nightmare.  
  
DREAM  
  
"Die Bastered," Gohan yelled delivering the final blow to Mirai Trunks and killing him.  
  
"No Father," Pan screamed but soon realized that she was her fathers next target.  
  
"You little bitch, you have disgraced my blood by bonding with brief blood, you must die," he said before using the ever so famous Kamehameha wave on her, killing her instantaneously.  
  
"No," Pan called out.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
"No," Pan called out. Pan woke to find herself in her sweat drenched sheets in CC. she sighed, it was only a dream thank Dende.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende's lookout  
  
"I am trying to sleep up here," the Nemak said to no one in particular.  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again Dende?" Mr. Popo asked.  
  
"No," Dende muttered.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan was too shaken to go back to bed but she knew that she was exhausted. Maybe Mirai Trunks could help her sleep.  
  
Pan picked her pillow up and walked quietly to his room. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello," Mirai Trunks said sleepily as he answered the door. "Oh Pan what brings you to my door at," he looked over to the clock on his nightstand, "3:12 in the morning?" he asked.  
  
"I had a nightmare and was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight, it might help me to relax," She said a bit embarrassed that she had a nightmare.  
  
"Oh of course Pan, you know that my door is always open to you," he said moving over a bit as to let her into his room.  
  
It was then that Pan noticed what he was wearing; she blushed and silently thanked Dende that it was dark in the room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende's lookout  
  
"That is so it, they are going to be so sorry for keeping me up tomorrow," Dende screamed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All he had on was a pair of black silk boxers. Not that she had on much more; she had on a very short nightgown. It seemed that Mirai Trunks had noticed and also found himself blushing as well.  
  
Mirai Trunks pulled in to his semi-big bed and moved over so that there was room for Pan. She also slipped in; he put his hands around her waist protectively. "This might help you sleep better," he said but was thinking, 'it might help me sleep better to.'  
  
Pan's dreams were very pleasant that night, very, very pleasant. Little did she know that her morning would not share that feeling?  
  
Trunks woke that night feeling a bit out of it. He went down to the kitchen and ate some food. Next he went to go and check on Pan, she was not in her room, weird. But he was too tired to go and look for her, 'Maybe she just went to the bathroom,' he thought. (How inconsiderate of him, she could have been hurt)  
  
He too went back to sleep, he would find her early the next morning. He woke at about six to look for her. The first room that he went to was her room of course. Then he went to the kitchen and all of the bathrooms in all of CC. (That is a lot of bathrooms too!)  
  
There were only three rooms left to check, his fathers, he just shuttered with the thought. Goten's and if he found her there he would demand a damn good explanation. And last and hopefully least he hoped, Mirai Trunks's room.  
  
He went to Goten's room first and was to his own surprise disappointed to not find her there. 'Maybe she is not here at all,' he thought, he hoped.  
  
Next was his father's room, which was an experience. There was cloths everywhere, some of them his mothers; he was hoping that his father would be able to explain that at breakfast. But to his relief Pan was not there either. Now to check the room he dreaded Mirai Trunks's.  
  
He slowly opened the door only to find his anger rise greatly. There in Mirai Trunks's BED was HIS Pan and Mirai Trunks and Pan's tail was wrapped around his waist!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," he screamed jolting all the occupants of the house and some others around town awake.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende's lookout  
  
"Ha that will make you think twice before you keep me up all night again," Dende said with a laugh.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell is the big idea, I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP," Pan yelled.  
  
"YOU want to know what the BIG IDEA is. Huh you really do? Try the fact that you have your tail wrapped around Mirai Trunks's waist. AND if that is not bad enough he returns the favor!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled feeling his emotions going crazy.  
  
Pan looked down; Mirai Trunks indeed had his tail wrapped around her waist but hold the phone. He didn't have one of those when they went to sleep.  
  
"Mirai Trunks, honey, when were you planning to tell me that you have a tail?" she asked in a sweat voice.  
  
"The moment that I found out," he said looking confused.  
  
From outside the door Vegeta was heard laughing quietly. "You really don't know Mirai Brat?" he asked.  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Well a Saiyin's tail grows back on a number of occasions. One, Vegeta- sei's full moon but that is out of the question or the rest of us would have tails. Two, extreme sexually intercourse, did you? Three, a completion of a bond, or more of less creating a pup in your mate. Or four, an extreme amount of pain and or near death, which one was it brat?" he asked.  
  
Pan and Mirai Trunks were both extremely worried, had they done something the other night? They could not remember.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ 


	11. The Family returns

Pan looked down and noticed that they all still had cloths on. "I don't think that we did anything, I don't feel it," Pan said.  
  
Mirai Trunks blushed furiously, "A, yea I don't think that I would do that," he said.  
  
"Oh of course, Mr. Nice guy would never take advantage of my niece, right?" Goten asked.  
  
"Stop it all of you, even if we did DO something then that was my decision and not yours," Pan said. What was wrong with them, what she does in her free time is none of there business.  
  
Trunks was now a tomato, she was making him very 'excited'. "Pan please stop, we did not do anything don't worry," he said.  
  
"Mirai Trunks, even if we did do something my only regret would be not remembering it," she said seductively.  
  
"Right," he said.  
  
"Pan Do you care to explain?" Trunks asked.  
  
"That is what I would like as well," Gohan said from the doorway.  
  
Pan gasped, she had forgotten that her parents came home today.  
  
"Mom, Gohan, Videl, Bra, I can explain," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"No need I already know of your bond," Gohan said.  
  
Trunks turned Super-Saiyin. "What the F*ck?" he said.  
  
For once in her life Pan was scared, she hid behind Mirai Trunks. "Mirai Trunks he is crazy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh, it is ok I will protect you," he reassured her.  
  
"You bonded, I almost died training so I could fight him for you and then you go and bond with him you slut!" Trunks yelled.  
  
~Woman, the Brat is in a blind rage, he is very dangerous in this state~ Vegeta told Bulma through there bond.  
  
~Vegeta, what can we do, he won't hurt us will he~ she said back.  
  
~He will do whatever he has to~ Vegeta told her.  
  
~So technically he is dangerous~ She asked.  
  
~Hell yea~ Vegeta told her.  
  
"Oh Dear Dende," Bulma whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Dende's lookout  
  
"Don't you people ever learn, what do I have to do to make you people leave me alone?" Dende screamed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"Mirai Trunks, what is going on, Trunks is dangerously strong," Pan said in her ear.  
  
"I know, he won't do anything, I won't let him," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"You B*tch, how dare you go for that bastered, all he wants is to screw you and then leave you on the side walk," Trunks said, hell yea he was in a blind rage.  
  
Now Pan was getting angry, how dare he call her those things!!!!! "Now listen here Trunks, and listen well. Just because I do not love you don't mean that you have to go and be an ass hole on me! Got that all, I could, if I wanted to, beat you to a bloody pulp," she screamed.  
  
Vegeta watched the sight in front of him unfold, ~Woman, I have strong reason to believe that pan is going to go into a rage as well~ he told Bulma.  
  
~Shit, not the tow of them, a half Saiyin is bad enough now a very powerful full Saiyin, Dende help us~ she said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Dende's lookout  
  
"No way in all of hell that I would ever help you now, I got any sleep last night, now look at me. Without my beauty sleep I look like a green freak," Dende screamed.  
  
Mr. Popo came by and just sighed. "We always loose the good ones to the funny farm," she whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Dende screamed.  
  
"Nothing, just nothing Dende," Mr. Popo said for he feared for his life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
~Pan, Pan please calm down, please for me~ Trunks said to her through their link.  
  
~Fine for you but if he insults me more I will kill that son of a bitch~ Pan told him. Then Pan took her seat next to trunks again. (Mirai)  
  
Bulma drew a sigh of relief, she would not have to tranquilize a full Saiyin only a half. She snuck off to her lab to go and get the gun. (Tranquilizer, not a real one)  
  
Vegeta noticed her leave and drew a sigh of a relief. She knew what she was doing.  
  
Bulma returned with in five minutes, she had a spare for these matters alone. She shot trunks and he took a while before he hit the floor out like a light.  
  
"How long will that last Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"About two hours if we are lucky, I should be able to restrain him by then though," Bulma said to everyone's relief.  
  
And she did, she had ki absorbers attached all over his body and he was restrained with chains that even pan and Goku couldn't break.  
  
Now since the immediate danger was over they could relax and throw a party for there return and also for what on Vegeta-sei would have been marriage.  
  
Bulma called everyone that wasn't already there. They invited 18, Marion, Krillen, Master Roshi (Why), Piccolo, Yamcha, Puur, and Oolong, if you haven't noticed Dende was left out.  
  
A big party was held and those that did not know about Pan being a full Saiyin now found out. Also the Bond between Mirai trunks and Pan was announced. That night was a night for much celebration until, "Hey where is Trunks?" someone asked.  
  
"Oh him, I hope that he is dead," Pan muttered.  
  
"What?!?!" Marion asked.  
  
"He is a worthless bastered that hates the fact that I did not choice him, he threatened to kill us and gave me a few new names," Pan informed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that it was short but I am having a sever case of writers block. 


	12. The End is here

Ok I know that I have not written in like two weeks but hey, school is back in. I have after school sports and other sports that take priority over my writing.  
  
Last time:  
  
"Oh him, I hope that he is dead," Pan muttered.  
  
"What?!?!" Marion asked.  
  
"He is a worthless bastered that hates the fact that I did not choice him, he threatened to kill us and gave me a few new names," Pan informed her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Why the hell did he do that?" Marion screamed.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that he really over-reacted," Pan said. She did kind of feel bad for him, she had led him on for years and now all of a sudden she had to tell him that she did not love him. She decided that she was going to talk to him after the party.  
  
It was soon over; her parents let her stay at Bulma again. Trunks had not woken up yet and Pan was getting worried about him. She went into Bulma's lab and noticed that he was awake. He did not look to good though; he looked rather pale to her.  
  
"Trunks are you ok?" she asked. she groaned, he looked really sickly pan was starting to wonder if she should find Bulma for him.  
  
"Trunks would you like me to go and get your mother?" she asked.  
  
"No Pan, please just get me out of here I have to throw up really bad," he said.  
  
"Ok I guess as long as you promise to stay calm," Pan said, she did not want a repeat. Her guess was that Bulma put a little too much in that gun, trunks was dead sick from it. She released him and he ran to the bathroom.  
  
She looked in and saw him over the toilet bowl throwing up his insides, "Poor Trunks," she whispered.  
  
"Trunks listen to me, I want to explain myself. You see ever since I can remember I have had a crush on you, but you always treated me like a child or a sister. I wanted to be so much more. So when your future self came here and he like me right away, I don't know I guess that I just fell for him. He treats me like a queen, and he loves me. I am sorry that I hurt you that is not what I wanted to do, I just wanted you to know that," she said and turned to leave.  
  
"Pan Wait, I guess that my future self had a better way of showing his feelings. I always guessed that you would wait for me to be ready to settle down, I guess I was wrong. I will always love you in my own sort of way, don't ever forget that, but more importantly I want you to know that since you are happy so am I," he said picking himself off the floor.  
  
As they walked to there rooms Trunks said, "I will have to ask my future self how you are in bed, I always wanted to know."  
  
Pan blushed and so did he, then they both went there separate ways and went to bed.  
  
Months went by and eventually Mirai trunks and Pan made there marriage official, Trunks was even the best man!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Ok I know it was short but the story is DONE. IO didn't make Trunks an ass hole, I just couldn't do it, even though this is s Pan and Mirai Trunks fic I like Pan and Trunks as well. 


End file.
